A Beautiful Day
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Just a silly little oneshot inspired by today's beautiful weather. Amy and Soraya want to spend time with their boyfriends on such a gorgeous day, little do they know how the day is going to go.


**A Beautiful Day**

"It feels so amazing today." Soraya Martin sighed blissfully in the warm Spring weather. With a temperature of seventy-five, it was the warmest day they'd had so far that year.

Along with her friend Amy Fleming, Soraya was planning to enjoy it with her boyfriend.

The two girls, dressed in denim shorts and tank tops with tennis shoes, were walking from their apartment to their boyfriends' apartment, just next door. They'd had to search forever to find two two-bedroom apartments side by side.

Amy checked the door handle to see if it was locked. Finding that it wasn't, she opened the door and stepped inside, Soraya following behind her. The two were surprised when they stepped out of the bright sunshine and into a dark apartment, the TV on and their boyfriends each laid out on the two couches in the living room area.

"How can you guys be laying around on a day like today? It's gorgeous outside!" Amy exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend of three years, Ty Baldwin. Beside her, Soraya had pegged her own boyfriend of three years, Matt Trewin, with a look of her own.

"Because Coach realized what a beautiful day it was at practice this morning and so we did extra laps and more push ups, crunches, pull ups, etcetra." Ty answered, laying on the couch with is head resting on a pillow. He was still tired from baseball practice and dressed in a pair of black athletic shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Well you're athletes, you should be used to that by now. Come on, up with the both of you. Amy and me want to spend some time with you two." Soraya said, tossing her hands at the two of them in a 'get up' motion.

"And you can spend time with us, in here on the couch. We'll put on a movie." Matt said, his eyes closed as he rested. Like Ty, he wore a pair of athletic shorts, dark blue, and a white t-shirt.

"No, we're going to spend it outside." Soraya said as she walked over to Matt and took a hold on his arm, pulling.

"Baby, we're tired. We had a hard practice this morning." Matt protested, looking up at Soraya as she held on to his arm.

"Today is the best weather we've had all year! Amy and me want to take advantage of it." Soraya argued, giving his arm another tug.

"Well then go take advantage of it. Ty and me want to rest." Matt replied, tugging his arm free and laying it across his chest.

Amy crouched down beside and he sent her a tired look.

"He's right, Ames. We're exhausted. We came in from practice and could only make it as far as the couches before we collapsed." Ty said.

Amy sighed in disappointment, "Alright. Come on Raya, let's go. They're tired and want to relax." She stood and gave Ty a quick kiss before going to the door and turning back, making sure that Soraya was behind her before she went out of the apartment.

"Ugh, that was a buzz kill." Soraya grumbled as they stepped back out into the sunshine.

"I know, but we can still have a good time. Come on, we'll go change and lay out, listen to some music and drink some sweet tea." Amy said, leading the way back to their apartment.

"Oh I love this idea." Soraya agreed, a bright grin coming to her face.

Back inside their own apartment, Ty and Matt's guilt over disappointing the girls was eating at them.

"Surely they understand that we're tired? I mean they know we work hard for the team." Matt said.

"I don't think they quite grasp how tiring it is. Remember, Amy is on the Equestrian team and Soraya is a flag twirler." Ty said.

"But they have to work hard at both of those things." Matt pointed out.

"They do, but they don't get worked as hard as we do." Ty sighed.

"Ugh." Matt groaned and dropped a pillow over his face.

"How about this, we go take quick naps, get up and shower, then go find the girls and spend the rest of the day with them?" Ty suggested.

"What time is it now?" Matt asked.

Ty picked up his phone from the coffee table, "It is eleven thirty."

"Sounds good to me if we wake up about one then." Matt said, forcing himself up to go to his room.

"Agreed." Ty said as he got up with a tired groan.

Going to their bedrooms, both boys promptly collapsed onto their beds. In mere minutes, they were both asleep.

Out by the pool area, Soraya and Amy laid beach towels out over the chairs available. They had changed into their bikinis and slathered tanning oil onto their skin and they were ready to lay out.

"The sun feels so good." Soraya sighed as she lay down on the towel while Amy plugged her iPod into a set of speakers and turned it on. She adjusted the volume as Fall Into Meby Brantley Gilbert came through the speakers. Soraya grinned at her, "I love this song."

"Me too." Amy agreed as she laid down on the chair and set it to lay horizontal, Soraya doing the same beside her.

"Perfect way to relax." Soraya sighed.

Amy hummed in agreement, eyes closed as she relaxed. She wondered how long it would take for her tan to come back after the winter had bleached her of it.

The sunlight warming their bodies, both girls chatted as they listened to the music, every so often quieting to listen to a certain song. After about thirty minutes, they rolled from their backs onto their stomachs.

"We better get darker soon, I'm so tired of how pale I've been." Soraya sighed as she rested her cheek against the chair.

"Agreed. Its crazy how hard a tan is to get, but how easy it is to lose." Amy murmured, half asleep from the warmth of the sun.

Both girls fell silent after that, listening to the music as it drifted over them and helped them relax. Before long, both were dozing peacefully, half asleep and half awake.

"How long have we been out here?" Soraya murmured a while later as Like There's No Tomorrow by Justin Moore finished.

"We should flip soon. I think." Amy replied, eyes still closed.

Soraya opened her eyes and reached for her phone, "No, actually we were supposed to flip about five minutes ago."

"Whoops." Amy sighed as she rotated back onto her back, shifting a tiny bit as she rolled back over.

"You're telling me. Lost track of time." Soraya said as she sat her phone back down and rolled over herself.

"So we've been out here how long?" Amy asked, eyes closing once more.

"A little over an hour." Soraya replied as she settled back against her chair.

The iPod started to play Whiskey by Jana Kramer.

"Hm, I haven't heard thi-" Soraya's sentence turned into a shriek of surprise as cold water exploded over her torso.

Amy looked at her friend in alarm right as a water balloon came down on her chair and splattered her as well.

"Who threw those?" Soraya exclaimed as she and Amy scrambled to their feet, looking around furiously. If this was those two guys from 426 again, they _would_ get Ty and Matt to beat them up this time.

Much to their surprise, Ty and Matt appeared around the side of the complex, laughing at them with more water balloons in their hands.

"What happened to being too tired to come outside, ya jerks!" Soraya exclaimed and glared at them, pulling the pieces of balloon off of her frame and tossing them onto a nearby table.

"We just felt so badly about disappointing you two this morning, we just had to make it up to ya. You wanted fun outside, well here it is." Ty said, pulling back his arm as he aimed another water balloon.

Amy gasped, "Ty don't you dare!"

Ignoring the warning, Ty reminded everyone why he was the best pitcher that their college team had as he sent the balloon high and fast. It splattered on the girls before they had a chance to dodge it.

"Ty!" Amy shrieked as the cold water hit her.

Ty laughed and sent her the smile that had first won her heart as he called out cheerfully, "I love you, baby!"

"I'm sure you do." She snapped as she picked up her damp towel to wipe off with. Ty only laughed at her annoyance and sent her that smile again.

"Get 'em!" Matt exclaimed and Amy and Soraya gasped as both boys charged forward, water balloons in hand.

"Evasive manuevers!" Soraya gasped as she grabbed Amy's arm and ran to the pool, jumping in before the boys could reach them, Amy right beside her.

Ty and Matt paused by the chairs the girls had vacated, laughing as the two girls surfaced, sputtering and wiping their wet hair from their eyes.

"You two are jerks!" Soraya snapped at them and they simply smiled at her sweetly.

"Oh come on, babe, you wanted to have fun with us today." Matt reminded her, tossing a water balloon idly.

"Not like this!" Soraya retorted.

Ty tilted his head, "Alright then, we'll try a different way." He toed off the sneakers he'd pulled on as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it onto the chair that Amy had been laying on.

Amy and Soraya exchanged glances as Matt got the hint at what Ty was up to and grinned, quickly shucking off his own t-shirt and shoes.

"No, don't you dare get in this water Ty Baldwin!" Amy said as she realized what they were going to do.

"Stay out, Matt." Soraya snapped her own warning.

"Now girls, where's the fun in that?" Ty asked as he walked over to the diving board, grinning at them over his shoulder. He stepped onto the board and Amy glared at him as he leapt off, diving perfectly and entering the water with barely a splash.

Amy watched his form glide under the water as it approached her, coming up beside her. He blew out to get the water off of his mouth and nose as he pushed his wet hair off of his forehead, then grinned at Amy brightly.

"Hi baby." He said, putting his arms around her waist under the water.

"You're still in trouble over the water balloons." She warned him as he pulled her close.

Matt cannon balled into the water, spraying them all and making Ty grin at him in approval.

"Big splash." He said as Matt surfaced beside Soraya.

Matt whooped and threw his arms into the air in triumph before turning back to Soraya and leaning over to kiss her cheek. She pushed him away.

"Not after those water balloons!" She said.

"You can't stay mad forever." Matt said easily as he put his elbows over the side of the pool and relaxed. Soraya shot him a look.

"He has a point." Ty said to Amy as he let himself sink enough in the water to rest his head against her shoulder. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile as he placed a gentle kiss to her neck. She lifted her hand out of the water and ran it into his wet hair, spiking it slightly. He chuckled.

"Well now what? No more water balloons?" Soraya asked Matt as he returned to her side and slipped an arm around her.

"Yes, I promise babe." Matt said and Soraya let him lean in and kiss her cheek.

"You better not do that again." She pouted at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All in good fun, Raya." He replied and smiled at her charmingly.

"We need some of those floating bed things." Ty said as he released Amy and swam to the side, pulling himself out of the water and making a watery mess as water dropped off of his shorts. He walked over to a large tub by the pool and pulled out two of the large floats, taking them back to the water and dropping them onto it before leaping back into the water.

He resurfaced by the blue one and pulled himself up on it, motioning for Amy to come float with him.

"Do you really think that thing is going to hold the both of us?" Amy asked as she swam to his side.

He flashed her a grin, "I know it will. I'm all the weight here, you're feather light."

"Suck up." Matt called as he claimed the other float. Ty merely laughed at him and pulled Amy onto the float with him, shifting over so that she lay beside him on it. A litte more water came over the float, but it stayed up.

"See? Told you." Ty whispered, laying on his side facing Amy. She smiled as she rolled onto her own side to face him and looked into his eyes.

"Now you wanna be romantic, huh?" She asked as he lifted his hand to run down her arm.

"I'm always romantic with you." He said, smiling again.

"Water balloons are not romantic." She retorted as she put her arm over his side, running her fingertips over his skin lightly. He trembled at the touch and moaned softly.

"That feels really good." He whispered, eyes shut as she shifted closer so she could reach over him to run her fingertips over his back, light as a feather. He trembled again and opened his eyes halfway to look into her eyes. He lifted his own hand to cup her cheek.

"I love you, Ames." He whispered.

She smiled at him sweetly and leaned forward, "I love you too, Ty."

Their kiss was cut short with gasps from both of them as their float flipped over, sending them both into the water. Matt laughed evilly as he swam back to his and Soraya's float, where Soraya laughed at Amy and Ty's misfortune.

Surfacing, Ty sputtered and shoved his hair out of his eyes, spiking it in his agitation.

"That's war, Matt!" He called out as Amy came beside him and clung to his shoulder.

Matt grinned from his float, "Bring it!"

Ty grinned at Amy, "Gonna help me?"

Amy smirked back at him, "Let's get 'em!"

Soraya and Matt started paddling to get their float away as Amy and Ty went under the water, swimming after them, intent on flipping them for payback.

Catching up, Amy and Ty were able to easily flip the float over, slapping a high five as Soraya and Matt went under.

Ty's eyes were alive with mischief as he pulled Amy back to his chest as he tread water and pressed his lips lovingly to hers, "I love you, Ames."

Amy grinned back at him, "I love you more."

Neither of them noticed until it was too late that Soraya and Matt were coming to dunk them under the water...

_**END**_


End file.
